


Lesson in Listening

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: The reader is a Hydra agent working on the strike team with Brock. When they track down the asset she doesn’t follow orders in bringing him in. Brock will make sure the reader learns a lesson in listening by any means necessary.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trash Man Challenge





	Lesson in Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. 
> 
> Thank you to Hurricanerin on Tumblr for beta reading this for me.

“He is getting away, does anyone have eyes on the asset?” Brock’s voice yelled through the coms. 

“I have eyes on him, if I can get close enough to him I can stun him till you catch up to me.” You tried to keep your voice even as you sprinted after the asset.

You followed him up a flight of stairs, heading to the roof. The strike team had located him at an abandoned Hydra building in Romania. There was no way you could go toe to toe with the asset but you were equipped with a weapon that would disorient him enough to bring him under control.

“Negative, Y/N, I can’t afford to lose him. Shoot him, he won’t be able to run much with a few bullets in him.” Brock snarled out.

“I can’t do that, we were told not to injure the asset….” 

“I’m giving you an order agent Y/L/N, shoot that bastard. He will heal.” Brock was growing more impatient by your backtalk.

“Sorry, Brock.” You turned the com off in your ear as you caught up to the asset. You both were on the roof overlooking the city. There were surrounding buildings and you watched as the target took everything in. 

“Soldat, I need you to stand down. You have to come back with me. I know you remember me.” You walked slowly towards him and locked eyes with his scared blue ones. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you. We are friends.” 

The asset watched as you made your way closer to him, and let his guard down. “Y/N?”

You couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, it’s me. I won’t let him hurt you but you need to come in….”

Before you could finish your sentence you heard the strike team explode through the door to the roof. You looked behind you to see Brock running with his gun trained on the asset. Whipping your head back to the asset you watched him turn and leap from the roof.

You screamed as you saw your friend jump. Running to the edge of the building you looked down and saw that he had somehow landed on the top of a truck. The truck continued to race out of the city and you stood, watching as he disappeared from sight. 

Mission failed. The two words you dreaded saying into the intercom. You knew what failure meant; there would be hell to pay when you got back. There was no time to anticipate the consequences. Looking across the expanse of the jet you saw him; Brock. He stood there clenched jaw and arms folded, he was clearly pissed at your incompetence during the mission. You sat in silence for the flight back to the compound, every now and then glancing up at him.

When the jet landed outside the compound you quickly gathered your things and started to head towards your shared room. Brock called your name over his shoulder and you paused in fear.

Brock shouted at you, “You better be cleaned and ready for me when I get done with this debriefing, or else.” He stalked away from you, causing you to pick up your pace down the hallway.

You quickly stripped and showered, as expected. Fear and excitement were on your mind as you towel-dried and made your way to the bedroom. As soon as you reached the bed you heard the door open and slam shut. You sat down on the bed and waited for him, your heart pounding in your chest.

Brock menacingly walked into the bedroom and took in your naked form. “I see you listen when you want to.” He stalked over to you and grabbed your jaw making you look into his brown eyes. “You didn’t follow orders on that mission, though. Just when I thought we would have the asset back in our possession you go and fuck it up.” Brock backhanded you, causing your head to snap to the side.

You whimpered out from the sting of his hand across your face. Reaching up you touched where he slapped you and winced from the pain that throbbed there. You kept yourself from looking at him not wanting to show the tears that stung your eyes. He would see this as a weakness. 

“Nothing to say kitten? No, ‘I’m sorry for not listening’?” Brock grabbed you by your hair and tilted your head back so he could look into your eyes. 

You knew not to say anything. No apology would help you when it came to Brock. 

“Get on your hands and knees, now.” He pushed you back onto the bed and watched as you scrambled into position. 

“You are going to learn to follow my orders when they are given. I don’t care how I have to get my point across. Whether I fuck it or beat it into you, it makes no difference to me.”

Brock pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down just enough for his cock to spring free. He grabbed himself with his hand and stroked his length a few times. Positioning himself at your entrance he could feel you were slick. 

Brock rubbed the tip against your slit a couple of times and slammed into you causing you to groan out. He fisted his left hand into your hair and pulled on it, causing you to arch. With his right hand on your hip, he set a hard, fast pace. 

“You are not to cum y/n, not unless I say you can. Do you hear me?” He punctuated the last word with a brutal thrust causing you to cry out. Brock listened to you panting as he continued his assault on you, furious that you didn’t respond he snaps at you.

“I didn’t hear you…”

“Yes, Sir. I….I won’t cum.” The tears were starting to prickle the corners of your eyes. This was a mixture of pain and pleasure; you were used to sex being like this with him. There was no tenderness to him but you still enjoyed how he used you. 

Brock let go of your hair and pushed your head down towards the bed, changing positions. He loved taking you apart and then putting you back together in the bedroom. He felt your walls start to tighten as he hit that spot inside that made you see stars over and over. Moaning his name loudly he could tell you were close to your orgasm. “Don’t you dare cum.” Brock grabbed both hips tightly and pounded into you as hard as he could go. 

You tried not to orgasm, despite how hard he fucked you. But as soon as you felt his hand dip between your legs, he started rubbing your clit and forcing you to cum. Feeling you tense around his cock, Brock came deep inside you.

He stilled and heard you start to sob. He leaned down and kissed between your shoulder blades as he pulled out of you and flipped you onto your back. 

You looked up at him with tears in your eyes, holding your arms up to block his strikes that you knew were going to follow. “Please Brock, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” 

Brock crawled up your body, leaning over you with an evil smile. “No, you were greedy. You didn’t listen, as usual, but you will learn. It’s only a matter of time before you see my point of view. And I have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read comments are welcomed. They help me become a better writer.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


End file.
